A little beautiful story in here
by Zelo96
Summary: Disekolah ini banyak cerita cinta YAOI beberapa Yuri juga kisah-kisah lainnya, Tao diam-diam menyukai Kris yang memang Kris mengejarnya terus. Orang-orang memanggil Luhan, Sehun's wife? Chanyeol yg sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, Kai tidak bisa memilih apakah D.O atau Taemin namja yang disukainya, dan banyak lagi! KrisTao MaNai OCxYuri KaiDoMin 2Min BaekYeol HunHan BaDeul OnKey!


**A little beautiful story in here**

**Rated T**

**Category Romance/Drama **

**WARNING! OOC OC TYPOS YURI YAOI**

**Summary :: Disekolah ini banyak cerita cinta YAOI beberapa Yuri juga kisah-kisah lainnya, Tao diam-diam menyukai Kris yang memang Kris mengejarnya terus. Orang-orang memanggil Luhan, Sehun's wife? Chanyeol yg sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, Kai tidak bisa memilih apakah D.O atau Taemin namja yang disukainya, dan banyak lagi! KrisTao MaNai(OCxYuri) KaiDoMin 2Min BaekYeol HunHan BaDeul OnKey! Cast KiSeung DongSeon 2Jun YunJae YooSu SiBum ChenMin SuLay KangTeuk Changmin NaKu(OcxYuri) akan hadir chap selanjutnya!**

**Back Song :: A place in this world – Taylor swift**

**Huang zi Tao (15) UKE : Namja manis, berambut hitam tinggi 171cm – berat 54kg-Golongan darah A. Orang-orang memanggilnya CUTE baby Panda , kelas X-3 :: diam-diam menyukai Kris**

**Mixie ii Zhuan/Mami (16) SEME : Adik Kris - Yeoja dingin berambut panjang sampai sepinggang bergelombang warna Hitam kemerahan dengan poni namun dibalik sikap dinginnya ia menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga baginya – tinggi 176cm – berat 57kg-Golongan darah AB. Orang-orang meyebutnya Ice princess, namun jika sudah berhadapan dengan benda-benda warna merah darah Yaoi dan Ayam sebutan 'ice' diganti dengan kata 'Bloody' atau 'freak' . 11-2 FUJOSHI :: Menyukai Hanai**

**Kim Sandeul (16) UKE : Adik Key – Namja manis berlatarkan pink? Ia sangat menyukai warna pink seperti kakaknya – Tinggi 174cm – Berat 55kg – Golongan darah A – Orang-orang memanggilnya Baro's wife. 11-5**

**Chan Sunwoo (16) SEME : Adik Kris – Namja tampan berkulit putih namun lebih putih sang istri(?), - Tinggi 180cm – Berat 60kg – Golongan darah B – Orang-orang terpaksa memanggilnya Sandeul's Husband. Baro hanya baik kepada Sandeul. 11-5**

**Wu Fan/Kris (18) SEME : Namja tampan berambut keriting dengan gaya acak-acakan pirang – tinggi 187cm – berat 60kg –Golongan darahn O. Hansome prince. 12-2, karena dulu ia pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika. Diam-diam menyukai Tao**

**Lu Han (16) UKE : Adik Onew - berambut cokelat – tinggi 175cm – berat 55kg golongan darah O. 11- 5 orang - orang menyebutnya Sehun's Wife.**

**Oh Sehun (17) SEME : berambut acak-acakan berkesan berandalan namun ia sangat manja pada Luhan Leeteuk – tinggi 183cm – berat 60kg – Golonga darah A . orang - orang menyebutnya Luhan's Husband 11-5**

**Byun Baekhyun (16) UKE : berambut hitam dan sedikit panjang, kulit seputih susu seperti para namja-namja diatas – Tinggi 174cm – berat 56kg –Golongan darah O - Orang menyebutnya Sweet Bacon . 11-6 :: diam-diam menyukai Chanyeol**

**Park Chanyeol (16) SEME : Kakak Hanai - berambut coklat – tinggi 181cm – berat 62kg – Golongan darah A. Orang menyebutnya Happy virus 11-4 :: terang-terangan jika ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.**

**Park Hanai (UKE) : Adik Chanyeol - mengenakan bondu berpita merah berambut putih kekuningan keriting panjang diatas lutut dibawah perut - Kulit pucat - Tinggi 158cm – berat 55kg – Golongan darah A . Orang-orang menyebutnya Carnaval doll karena ia suka sekali Sirkus . 10-4 FUJOSHI :: diam-diam menyukai Mami**

**Kim JongIn (16) SEME : Rambut bergaya korean boy bewarna cokelat,– tinggi 180cm – berat 60kg – Golongan darah A . Orang menyebutnya Taemin Seme version atau Twins of Taemin -_- 11-3 :: diam-diam menyukai D.O dan Taemin**

**D.O Kyungsoo (17) UKE : Rambut bewarna hitam – Tinggi 173cm – berat 61kg – Golongan darah AB. Disebut Silent queen Karena hampir ia tak pernah berbicara 12-3 :: Diam-diam menyukai Kai**

**Park Taemin (15) UKE : Namja manis, berambut pirang dengan rambut gaya jamur -tinggi 168cm – berat 50kg -Golongan darah B. Orang-orang memanggilnya CUTE Mushroom atau Kai Uke version atau Twins of Kai X-2 :: Ia menganggap semua yang disekitarnya yaitu Hyung juga saeng-nya**

**Choi Minho (17) SEME : Namja tampan berambut keriting dengan gaya acak-acakan hitam pekat – tinggi 181cm – berat 60kg –Golongan darahn B. Hansome prince. 11-2 :: menyukai Taemin**

**Kim Key bum (16) UKE : berambut pirang, gaya rambut seperti namja-namja korea pada umumnya hanya sedikit panjang – Tinggi 174cm – berat 56kg –Golongan darah B. Orang menyebutnya Agmilithy Queen Onew's wife atau Taemin's Umma . 11-6**

**Lee jinki (17) SEME : Kakak Luhan - berambut hitam agak kecoklatan, seperti gaya rambut Onew – tinggi 181cm – berat 58kg – Golongan darah O. Orang menyebutnya Prince chicken Key's Husband atau Taemin's Appa 12-4**

**Cast KiSeung DongSeon 2Jun YunJae YooSu SiBum ChenMin SuLay KangTeuk Changmin NaKu(OcxYuri) akan hadir chap selanjutnya!**

**. **

**.**

**. **

**Prolog :: Welcome home Kris! Do you like your gift?**

"Ken _Noona_ jangan memberi tahu penyakitku ini kepada Luhan Umma dan Sehun _Appa_, JEBAL!

"..." Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Ken' hanya diam menatap Tao datar, yeoja itu tahu jika penyakit Tao lebih parah dibanding penyakit dirinya, tetapi apa daya? Penyakit yeoja ini lebih sering kambuh tanpa diketahui _yeojachingunya_ sendiri "Arraseo"jawabnya lalu melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya liburan sekolah tiba, delapan couple itu memutuskan untuk bermain dirumah Kris dan Mami, atas kepulangan Kris yang mendadak dan memang para teman yang lainnya sangat merindukannya. Kris. Hanai, Tao, OnKey 2Min KaiDo HunHan BaDeul Baekyeol memutuskan pergi ke Mall untuk membeli Hadiah atas kepulangan Kris yang mendadak itu, Orang tua Kris sempat berdebat dengan Kris karena kepulangannya yang mendadak disaat liburan itu, Mami sempat berdebat dengan Kris karena dia bilang jika dia tak betah kalau tidak ada 'Panda'nya.

"Kris gege sukanya apaan ya?" tanya Tao.

"Mungkin Boneka Panda" jawab Hanai asal.

"Panda itu sesuatu yang Kris sukai tapi yang ia sukai bukan pandanya tapi Panda jejadiannya— AWW!" jerit Chanyeol saat mendapat cubitan dari Baekhyun dan Hanai.

"Jangan bercanda, kita benar-benar bingung memikirkannya kakak" kata Hanai sambil memikirkan yang ada dikepalanya.

"Kalau jaket itu gimana?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk Jaket bewarna merah yang terpampang di Autlet.

"Kalau itu sih... yang berterimakasih bukan Kris tapi Mami" jawab Hanai.

"Hmm... Sadeul hyung kau punya usul tidak?" tanya Tao berbalik kebelakang dan menemukan BaDeul sedang berbisik-bisik lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hei! Yang benar saja! Ayolah! Sebelum Kris sampai di Korea!" teriak Key kesal.

"Bagaimana jika kita mempersiapkannya dirumah Kris saja!" kata Taemin mengusulkan.

"Benar juga" jawab semuanya kecuali BaDeul dan HunHan yang sedang bermesra-mesraan.

"Ayolah kalian jangan bermesraan terus" kata Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

KrisMi house.

"Anneyong, Mamii/eonnie/Noona/Jiejie!"

"Hei! Kalian!" teriak seorang yeoja dari lantai atas, semuanya melihat kearah asal suara dan menemukan Mami sedang memegang celemek merah dan spatula.

"Lewat belakang!" teriak Mami, akhirnya semua menuruti perintah Mami. Akhirnya mereka sampai diruang santai, segala persiapan untuk menyambut Kris sudah siap, tinggal mereka membantunya sedikit saja membuat dekorasinya indah namun hampir semua dekorasi bewarna dasar merah.

Kue Tart ukuran besar terpampang diruang santai dirumah ini, beberapa peralatan yang masih terceceran(?) sisa pembuatan kue tart membuat ruangan ini menjadi bagaikan kapal pecah akhirnya dengan segenap hati*?* Tao, 2min, OnKey KaiDo juga Baekyeol membereskan bekas*?* juga sampah-sampah akibat pembuatan kue juga persiapan untuk menyambut Kris.

"Huft.. kami tidak menemukan barang yang cocok untuk Kris, jadi kami memutuskan untuk kesini" kata Hanai sambil membantu Mami melapisi Kue tart dengan krim strawberry.

"Memang Kris suka Strawberry?" tanya Kai sambil memasukan beberapa sampah kedalam pelastik.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung, tapi karena Stawberry bewarna merah juga pink, kupikir ide yang bagus karena aku bisa membuatnya" kata Mami mengambil beberapa toples berisi selai strawberry dari kulkas.

"Kau mau menggunakan ketiga toples selai itu?" tanya Taemin dan Tao polos.

"Hahaha, tidak. Setelah semuanya beres, aku akan memakannya sendiri" jawab Mami dingin, semua orang yang ada disitu tak menyangka jika Mami yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'ice princess' akan seFREAK ini jika sudah beurusan dengan selai strawberry yang jelas seperti warna darah.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana ke-3 pasangan suami istri itu dimana?" tanya Mami sambil terus melapisi kue dengan krim.

"Kami disini, sedang ikut membantu membereskan! Tidak dengan HunHan dan Badeul!" kata Key skartis.

"Ayolah~ bantu kami" kata Mami menghentikan kegiatan melapisi Krimnya dan terduduk sambil menatap penuh harap HunHan dan BaDeul yang sejak tadi bermesraan. "Ayolah pangeran es, jangan diam saja. Jangan selalu bersikap baik hanya pada istrimu, kami kan temamu"

"Iya, kita juga kesini bermaksud membantu bukan?" kata Luhan lalu melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sehun, dan Sandeul pun sama.

"Yaampun, gomawo. Ini demi Oppaku yang juga teman kalian bukan?" kata Mami lalu meneruskan melapisi krim.

"Ne" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Oh iya Tao, aku ingin kau masuk kesini" kata Mami menyondorkan Kotak yang memang seperti bekas kardus TV dihiasi kertas kado berhiadkan hati bewarna merah dan pita bewarna merah, Tao mengangguk lalu Mami menutupnya.

"J-Jadi itu kadonya?!" kaget Kai dan Minho.

"Yup, kita akan bersiap-siap secepatnya" kata Mami namun terdengar debaman suara pintu yang dibuka, Mami dan Hanai segera berjalan kearah sumber suara.

"K-KRIS OPPA?!" jerit Mami dan Hanai.

"M-MWO?!" Jerit para Uke dan Kai. Yang lain hanya menatap horror Kris dan juga menatap horror kue tart yang belum rapi.

'B—Bagaimana ini?!' jerit mereka dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Mian klo aneh, sekali lagi maaf T_T, habis Author sedang bingung, pgen publish aja hehehehe segini masih prolog sih. Masih banyak typos kah? Mian soalnya author ngebut ngetiknya soalnya rebutan modem sama saeng T_T**

**Review? Request or back?**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
